Montados en una Harley
by Lyeth
Summary: Sirius tiene una motocicleta que no funciona y hay que hacerla andar. Sirius/Remus leve. Para la comunidad san drabbletin.


La primera vez que escuchó el rugir del motor al girar la llave, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelvo y latía más rápido que nunca. Podía sentir los latidos en el pecho, en la cabeza, en sus manos, en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Estaban en la Casa de los Gritos, que se había convertido en su segundo hogar, el primero siempre sería Hogwarts; y Sirius llevaba semanas trabajando en su nuevo juguete, acompañado de Remus, que de los cuatro, era el que más entendía de cosas muggles. Le había costado convencerlo en un principio, le prometió de todo a cambio, desde dejarle dar una vuelta en su motocicleta hasta ser su esclavo durante uno, dos, tres meses, _el tiempo que quieras, Remus_; pero nada dio resultado. Hasta que, tras dos semanas de trabajo sin lograr ningún avance, Remus apareció con una sonrisa diciéndole que su mal humor lo tenía harto y que James hasta había empezado a echarle de menos.

-Tú pierdes, Lupin, la oferta de esclavitud no sigue en pie -Remus sabía que, si lograban hacerla andar, recibiría mucho más que un par de meses de Sirius.

Estuvieron otras tres semanas moviendo piezas, haciendo y deshaciendo hechizos. No era mucho más lo que avanzaban los dos juntos que cuando Sirius trabajaba solo, pero agradecía un poco de conversación y de compañía.

-Me rindo, Lunático, nunca lograremos que funcione -Sirius, tras más de mes y medio encerrado en la casa de los gritos todos los días después de clases, con excepción de los días de luna llena, está derrotado. Tan deprimido que incluso es capaz de tirar a la basura horas de esfuerzo y el sueño de toda su adolescencia.

-Sirius, si pudimos hacer el Mapa del Merodeador, cómo no vamos a poder hacer andar una motocicleta -Remus intenta recordar, pero está casi seguro de que es la primera vez que el optimista tiene que ser él y no Sirius. -Además, no hay nada que sea imposible para Sirius Black.

Sirius piensa que si Remus lo cree capaz de lograr lo que sea que se proponga, entonces no puede permitirse el lujo de defraudarlo, así que vuelve a sacar la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones y prueba con uno, dos, diez, quince hechizos más, hasta que la motocicleta deja escapar un ruido que se parece demasiado al ruido que hacía el único automóvil al que Sirius se ha subido en su vida. Una luz de esperanza brilla en sus ojos. _Tal vez lo logramos, Remus_. Saca la llave y la mete en el hueco al lado del manubrio. La deja ahí, inmóvil, sin quitar su mano pero sin atreverse a hacerla girar tampoco. Le da miedo que todo sea una ilusión, darse de bruces contra el hecho de que volverá a ocurrir lo mismo de siempre, que, una vez más, no pasará nada.

Remus coloca su mano sobre la de Sirius y despacio, con cautela y también con un poco de miedo, gira sus dedos, los de Sirius, la llave atrapada entre ellos. Los dos están expectantes, en silencio, atentos a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier ruido, a lo que sea. La llave gira con un _click_ y los segundos parecen cada vez más largos, pasan pero es como si no se acabaran nunca. Todo permanece igual y por primera vez es Sirius quien se desploma y Remus el que no se rinde.

-No tiene caso, Lunático -pero Lupin vuelve a poner la llave en su posición original, respira profundo, como dándose fuerzas y la gira otra vez. Nada. Repite la operación. La tercera vez, Remus siente que la llave se mueve con mayor facilidad, piensa que debe ser su imaginación, pero a lo mejor no lo es y resulta verdad eso que dicen de que la tercera es la vencida. Suena el _click_ otra vez y Remus procura mantener su rostro impasible, libre de emoción, no va a mostrar desilusión, no frente a Sirius que hace rato ya que parece haber perdido las esperanzas. Y ahí está, tras dos segundos que para ambos son toda una eternidad. Un rugido suave, lento, pero constante. Sirius cree que es su cabeza la que trata de engañarlo, pero sus ojos se llenan de emoción y Remus ve en él a un niño al que acaban de regalarle lo que llevaba pidiendo todas las Navidades de su vida.

Remus escucha el motor que llevaban quién sabe cuántas horas tratando de hacer andar, y detrás de ese rugido, Remus está casi seguro de que lo que escucha son los latidos de Sirius, martillando contra su pecho a una velocidad que no ha alcanzado ningún otro corazón en el mundo.

-¿Lo escuchas, Lunático? Es música -y Remus piensa que debe serlo porque Sirius brilla y baila y flirtea con la motocicleta, con el mundo entero. Sirius se engrandece y si el sonido que provoca eso no es música, entonces nada puede serlo.

Se acerca, sigiloso, como si la moto fuera una mujer caprichosa y el más mínimo movimiento, el primer paso en falso, pudiera hacerle cambiar de parecer, dejar de gemir de esa manera, de suplicar por ser montada no solo una, sino cientos de veces. Se sienta en el sillín, con un pie a cada lado de la moto, sintiéndola vibrar entre las piernas, sintiendo esas vibraciones en cada parte de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral al tiempo que posa sus manos sobre el manubrio. Puede notar calor en la yema de los dedos y las incontenibles ganas de dejarse llevar, de llegar al fin del mundo montado en una Harley.

-Lupin, esto es más excitante que el sexo, deberías probarlo -Sirius está feliz, más que feliz, está eufórico, y la euforia le sale por todos y cada uno de los poros de la piel, inundando Hogwarts, inundando Escocia, llegando incluso hasta Inglaterra, donde la gente, si presta la suficiente atención, puede oler el aroma de la victoria, de las esperanzas, y, de pronto, sentirse un poco más feliz y con el ego un poco más alto, porque cuando el aire huele así, uno siente que se va llenando poco a poco de magia, y con esa magia, nada puede ser imposible.

-Parece que soy capaz de vivir sin ello, Canuto -Remus le mira extasiado, pero a una distancia prudente, porque una cosa es ayudarle a reparar y hechizar una motocicleta, y otra muy distinta es subirse a ella cuando la sola idea de volar a una velocidad en la que todo el paisaje se vuelve borroso, hace que se le dé vuelta el estómago.

-Vamos, Lunático, da una vuelta conmigo, solo una -Sirius insiste porque es lo único que sabe hacer, lo único que hasta ahora siempre le ha dado resultado. Remus se sienta en el asiento trasero de la moto murmurando que _sigue sin parecerme una buena idea, Sirius_, pero accediendo y resignándose a que están muy lejos los tiempos en los que pueda negarle algo a Sirius Black.

Sirius pone en marcha la moto y se elevan con un rugido tan fuerte que Remus sospecha que todo Hogwarts y todo Hogsmeade deben haberse despertado al escucharlo. Ven las luces del pueblo y las torres del castillo pasar bajo sus pies y se sienten más poderosos de lo que se han sentido en toda su vida. Nada puede pasarles desde allá arriba. El mundo está abajo y ellos fuera de él, en un lugar donde lo único que existe es el viento en la cara, el rugido entre las piernas, las estrellas sobre la cabeza y Sirius y Remus montados en una motocicleta.


End file.
